Aphrodisiaque
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Roronoa Zoro tombe sur un médecin ayant respiré par inadvertance un produit hautement dangereux? Des choses et d'autres. OS Anniversaire Marimo !


**Bonjour,**

J'aurais du poster cet OS plus tôt mais par manque de temps et parce qu'il n'était pas terminé, je n'ai pas pu. C'est pour l'anniversaire de Zoro qui était le 11 novembre et je voulais à tout prix lui faire ce petit cadeau!

J'espère que vous apprécierais !

 **Pairing** : ZoLaw  
 **Rating** : - M -  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Oda-sama.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Aphrodisiaque.**

* * *

Accoudé au bureau, sa respiration se fait irrégulière. Il a chaud, ce qui est inhabituel. Ses joues portent un léger voile rosé. Et une étrange sensation lui mange le ventre.  
Il prend son pouls, essaie de comprendre ce qui lui arrive et attrape un flacon ou deux dans l'espoir de trouver d'où vient son trouble. Il a besoin d'un antidote contre une chose invisible pour le moment.  
Il remonte les manches de son sweat bleu nuit. Retire son bonnet qui lui donne des bouffées de chaleur. …Et sa bouche s'entrouvre pour prendre un peu plus d'air.  
Le regard légèrement trouble, Law essaie de reprendre ses esprits sans grand succès de réussite.  
Son oreille bourdonne alors qu'il est sûr d'entendre la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Il essaie de calmer se fredonnement persistant mais ça ne fait qu'empirer…, il le croit.

 **_ Luffy veut t'parler Doc'.** Annonce le nouvel arrivant alors qu'il laisse la porte entrouverte.

 **_ D'accord, j'arrive.** Répond le chirurgien de la mort en gardant son visage entre ses mains.

Roronoa Zoro fixe un instant le capitaine des Hearts et tend la main.  
Pour lui, ce n'est pas habituel de voir ce médecin presque amorphe. Encore moins d'avoir ignoré une personne venant souiller son antre puisqu'il est comme Chopper. Il a horreur d'avoir des invités surprise pendant qu'il travaille à l'infirmerie.  
Et si ses doigts et sa paume rencontrent des mèches charbons puis un front étrange chaud, le Vert fronce les sourcils. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, à chaque fois qu'il a dû frôler ce Noiraud sa peau était froide. Glaciale même. Frigorifié.

 **_ T'es malade Doc' ?** Demande à présent le bretteur tandis qu'une tête se relève vers lui.

 **_ Je ne suis pas- … … ?** L'acier de Law tombe dans l'émeraude de son cadet et une étrange sensation lui arrive au niveau du bas ventre. Ça gronde. Ça lui donne des frissons aussi, tout comme cette main qu'il a retirée de son front. **…Éloigne-toi de moi… .** Soupir l'ébène tandis qu'une étrange lueur tourne dans son regard lunaire.

 **_ Y'a un truc qui va pas ?** Essaie de savoir le bretteur qui commence à s'inquiéter et qui ferme la porte derrière lui. **Tu veux que j'aille chercher Chopper ?**

 **_ Non…, personne.** Grogne Law en posant sa main sur le bas de son ventre. **Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi Roronoa-ya~… .**

 **_ Pourquoi ça ? J'ai rien fait.** Indique le sabreur en revenant à la charge et en attrapant cette mâchoire pour apercevoir les joues rougies de Trafalgar. **Je peux t'aider ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas.** Soupir le médecin en laissant ces doigts le tripoter. **Sais-tu sur quoi porte les travaux de Tony-ya~ ces temps-ci ?** Questionne-t-il alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur le prend et qu'il se pince la lèvre.

 **_ Pas vraiment, il n'en parle pas, pourquoi** **?** Continue de s'informer le bretteur en prenant place sur le second tabouret disponible. **Regarde-moi…, t'es bouillant Doc'.**

Le cœur de notre médecin s'accélère puis ses mains accrochent sans vraiment le vouloir. C'est bon d'être touché, il le pense à cet instant même s'il est censé détester.  
C'est pas vraiment cohérent dans sa tête mais les doigts de ce bretteur sur lui le font frémir d'envie. Ouais, il a envie que ce sabreur le touche un peu plus. Encore un peu. …Rien qu'un peu. Juste…-.

 **_ Arrête de me toucher hn~,** repousse le médecin alors que ses paupières se ferment. **Quel médicament prépare-t-il…, c'est… insensé.**

 **_ Tu sais ce qui t'arrive ?** Essaie d'entrevoir Zoro qui laisse ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il n'est pas censé s'inquiéter pour ce Noiraud qui a débarqué de nulle part un jour de neige mais bon, c'est plus fort que lui. Ils font alliance après tout… . …Après tout… . **Tu es rouge Doc'.**

 **_ Je pense que oui alors tu… …devrais me laisser seul.** Ordonne le Noiraud qui essaie de se montrer convainquant.

 **_ T'es pas sérieux ?** Soupir le Roronoa qui ne peut pas accepter. **J'ai l'impression que t'es occupé d'agoniser alors ferme-là et laisse-moi t'aider.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas…,** soupir Law d'une voix étrangement petite…, **si je te laisse me toucher je-…** explique maladroitement l'ébène tandis que son acier se relève pour tomber sur un émeraude incroyablement tentant. Il en est sûr, son cœur tremble de cet œil sur lui.

 **_ Si je te touche quoi ? Doc', dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir si je veux être utile.** Grogne le bretteur. **T'es médecin alors tu dois pouvoir me dire ce que je dois faire pour-… Doc' ?**

Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il de cette façon ? Calme et un peu, comment dire interrogateur. Parce que la main de ce Noiraud vient de se perdre sur la nuque de Zoro.  
Les doigts froids de Law câlinent. Le Roronoa en est sûr et les iris de celui-ci sont…, comment dire, envoutantes. Brumeuses, plutôt. Remplies d'eau sans l'être. Brillantes. Puis, Trafalgar s'accapare la nuque de son cadet, l'approche de son visage et il lui vole un baiser. Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche et soupir d'aise.  
Une plainte des lèvres du Noiraud qui dans le même temps, laisse sa seconde main agripper le visage du Vert qui ne fait que subir cet assaut imprévu. Y'a une langue qui se veut chatouilleuse. Des doigts qui attirent. Et une voix bandante. …Attend, quoi ?

 **_ Hé Doc' qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que…-**

La parole se bloque au fond de la gorge de ce bretteur. Pourquoi ? Parce que le visage de ce Noiraud ne ressemble plus du tout à celui qu'il connait. Il est échauffé. A bout de souffle. La bouche entrouverte. L'acier…, incroyablement brillant. Et cette peau…, brûlante. Chaleureuse. Envieuse.  
Instinctivement, les mains de Zoro remontent sur le visage de cet ébène –puisqu'elles avaient agrippés les épaules de celui-ci- et de son pouce, il caresse cette tête mignonne. Vraiment belle, il en est sûr. Jamais il n'avait vu ce chirurgien de cette façon.  
Il donne envie. Vraiment. Le ventre du Roronoa se tort d'appétit. De désir. …Ouais, c'est ça, il est sûr de désirer ce Noiraud.

 **_ Zoro-ya~,** gémit de nouveau Law alors qu'un pouce lui griffe la lèvre.

Et c'est certainement le gémissement de trop puisqu'à son tour, Zoro se jette sur la bouche désirable du plus âgé pour lui prendre un baiser des plus équivoques.  
Il se relève de son siège pour avoir une meilleure prise, pour prendre l'ascendant sur le docteur et mordant cette lèvre inférieure appétissante, d'autre feulement se font entendre. C'est érotique. Sans rire, ça donne des papillons dans le ventre. Ça donne envie de continuer aussi et c'est d'ailleurs ce que cet Algue fait. Il embrasse et ré-embrasse ce médecin qui ne demande pas mieux. Qui participe même et en redemande.  
Il se laisse complètement aller et Law accepte tout. Autant les lèvres de ce bretteur que ces mains qui lui parcourent le corps. Ça lui fait du bien de succomber à la tentation. D'être le centre d'attention. D'être choyé de cette façon.  
Et d'une certaine façon, Zoro aussi se sent chanceux de cette situation puisqu'il adore la façon d'embrasser de Trafalgar. Elle est câline. Excitante. Frustrante. …Aphrodisiaque. Puis à force de prendre des baisers, ce Vert en demande plus et éjecte un pull d'un corps appétissant.

Law se laisse faire, attend impatiemment de voir son sweat disparaitre pour raccrocher son cadet et reprendre leur activité. Il enroule ses bras autour de la nuque du Roronoa et laissant quelques gémissements s'échapper entre leurs deux bouches, il se fait happer par deux bras.  
Le second des Mugiwara emporte le médecin vers le lit de l'infirmerie et le surplombant aisément, il ne peut s'empêcher de graver cette moue pécheresse.  
Les joues rougies. Les aciers trempés. La bouche entrouverte. La lèvre mordue. Le visage qui réclame.  
Zoro ne peut que succomber, il le sait. C'est déjà trop tard.  
Il avait bien remarqué le fait que ce docteur attirait son attention. Que de temps à autre, depuis son arrivé sur le bateau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer et de connaitre ses mimiques. Ses agissements. …Lui parler alors qu'il n'est pas réellement sociable. Qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé deux ou trois fois beau. Il se l'avoue. Il ne peut que se l'avouer à présent.  
Une fois de plus donc, le Roronoa reprend possession des lèvres de ce chirurgien demandeur tandis que l'une de ses mains dégrafe un pantalon gênant.

 **_ Zoro-ya~… plus vite…~**

C'est une demande pressante qui est soufflé et cette requête est rapidement acceptée.  
Le Roronoa attrape la taille du médecin impatient, le relève pour le pousser jusqu'au lit qui serre généralement de couche pour les blessés ou les convalescents.  
Le pantalon descend jusqu'aux cuisses du chirurgien et si le boxer allait suivre le même chemin puisque des mains pétrissaient un fessier, rien ne se fera puisque des bruits se font à la porte de l'infirmerie.  
Des grognements apparaissent au fond de la gorge du Vert alors que ses dents mangent l'épaule du Noiraud avec hargne et après un temps, après avoir marqué son territoire –en quelque sorte-, il attrape le visage de Trafalgar rougies à souhait et se détache rapidement de lui pour jeter le connard qui les dérange !  
Une fois rhabillé, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il ouvre brusquement la porte et tombe nez à nez avec le Blondin de l'équipage. Autrement dit, son rival, son ami, son ex sous silence, le cuisinier ou le coureur de jupon. Sanji.

 **_ Quoi ?** Grogne d'une voix mauvaise le Roronoa tandis qu'il fait tout pour ne pas faire entrer ce Doré à l'intérieur de la pièce.

 **_ Comment ça quoi ? Tu devais chercher Trafalgar, non ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore dans la cuisine avec Luffy ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à trainer là ?** Rouspète de bon cœur le cuisinier en poussant la porte contre le mur pour montrer son énervement.

 **_ Ferme-là Ero-cook avant que j'te tabasse ! Tu te prends pour quoi à m'assommer de question ?** Siffle le Vert en serrant les poings. **Et tu crois qu'tu peux m'pousser comme ça, connard ?**

Sanji ignore volontairement le bretteur et ses menaces. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a l'habitude des menaces de cet Algue et qu'il ne les mets jamais à exécution –ou pratiquement jamais-.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il pousse le Roronoa loin de l'entrée et fait son inspection de l'infirmerie, jusqu'à tomber sur l'objet de sa venue…, ou plutôt sur l'être humain recherché, c'est-à-dire, Trafalgar Law. Le second médecin sur le Sunny.

 **_ Bordel, c'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ? Trafalgar, Luffy a besoin de toi et- ?** …Pour le coup, l'énervement du Blond s'arrête quand il remarque une chose sur le visage de ce chirurgien. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as pas l'air en forme Law.**

La réflexion faite, Sanji approche sa main du visage du médecin rhabillé –qui a réussi à retrouver ses vêtements et à les remettre sur son dos quand il a réalisé qu'une autre personne était dans la pièce-.  
Les doigts du Blondinet touchent les joues colorées du Noiraud et grimpent tranquillement jusqu'au front de celui-ci pour prendre sa température. …Et tout ça, sous l'œil de Zoro qui n'apprécie pas.  
Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne veut pas voir ce docteur s'éprendre d'un autre.

 **_ Je crois que tu as de la fièvre. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Chopper toi ? Abruti de Marimo !** Grogne le Doré en fusillant du regard son rival, ami, ex, …ce bretteur. Zoro, quoi. **Law, tu devrais t'allonger, j'vais aller dire à Luffy que tu ne vas pas bien.**

 **_ Non…, tout va bien cuisinier-ya~,** souffle le Noiraud le plus clairement possible. **Je vais juste, m'allonger un peu.**

 **_ Tu devrais plutôt laisser Chopper t'ausculter.** Recommence le Doré en reprenant la température du plus vieux de sa main et en s'approchant peut-être trop près… .

Les doigts de Sanji font frissonner la peau trop réceptive du chirurgien. Instinctivement, Law ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette chose malgré-lui, en résistant le plus possible.  
Son corps est bouillant, il a besoin de retirer ses vêtements, de se masturber, de soupirer. Besoin de se soulager de ce trop-plein de drogue dans son organisme. …Et cette main qui ne veut pas disparaitre de son front…, il est prêt à succomber, Law le croit en tout cas. S'appuie sur cette paume alors que son acier revient se poser sur le visage du Doré.

 **_ Ça suffit maintenant, casse-toi et va dire à Luffy qu'il n'est pas en état, cuistot du dimanche !** Grogne le Roronoa revenant vers eux et en éjectant le bras du Blond.

 **_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre crétin de Marimo !** Réplique Sanji en défiant le bretteur du regard une seconde ou deux. **Trafalgar, ne le laisse pas t'emmerder et repose-toi. On t'aura besoin pour les prochaines batailles.**

La réflexion faite, le cook prend congés et disparait derrière la porte, fermée et verrouillée par les soins d'un Vert partiellement remonté contre lui-même et ça façon de céder si facilement à un ébène provocateur.  
Il soupir donc pour plus de concentration et de nouveau son regard croise l'argent des iris de ce médecin en pleine souffrance. Zoro pense que ce Noiraud souffre est pourtant, il ne peut faire autrement que de le désirer et d'approcher. Une fois de plus. Encore un peu. …De se brûler un peu plus vivement.  
Assis sur le lit, Trafalgar essaie de rester concentrer sur une chose au hasard mais c'est bien trop compliqué pour lui. Il ne veut qu'une chose. Qu'une seule petite chose. Recommencer. …Reprendre son activité avec ce sabreur ou n'importe qui d'autre. …Ouais, n'importe qui lui irait même s'il est persuadé avoir une préférence pour le second des Mugiwara.  
Et c'est surement cet instinct ou ce désir venu s'ancrer dans ses pensées qui le poussent à agir et à se lever. A accrocher le kimono de son cadet pour s'approcher de lui et pour agripper cette nuque forte et puissante de son autre main.  
Pour voler un baiser des plus osé à un Roronoa quelque peu surpris mais consentant sans regret.

Et voilà que tout recommence. Ils se mangent. Se mordent. Se dévorent. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'apprécier que les vêtements retombent une nouvelle fois.  
Qu'un pull est jeté au loin autant qu'un kimono foncé.  
Que le corps du chirurgien retrouve le lit mais pas pour dormir, loin de là. Simplement pour s'amuser ou non, pour apaiser cette chaleur qui le ronge. Qui lui fait perdre la tête et aiguise ses sens.  
Il soupir d'aise dès qu'il est frôlé ou caresser. Embrasser ou au centre de l'attention.  
Il laisse l'autre le déshabiller complètement et en profite pour faire de même ou pas. …Ce médecin ne sait plus bien ce qu'il fait, n'arrive plus réellement à contrôler ses gestes ou ses soupirs.  
Là, il a simplement le besoin de vital de pratiquer le coït avec ce Vert. Pour un moment, il en est amoureux. Complètement dingue.  
…Des gémissements envahissent la pièce bien qu'il essaie d'être retenu. Bien que le Roronoa s'occupe d'une verge dressée à son maximum depuis bien trop longtemps. Bien que ce docteur jouisse déjà d'être seulement touché.  
Le corps de Law est en feu tandis que ses joues rougies et son regard brumeux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses bras réclament d'autres attouchements. …Alors que ses doigts viennent d'eux-mêmes élargir son intimité et excité d'avantage un bretteur aux aguets.

 **_ Zoro-ya~… Vient ici hn~ je veux que tu… …~ Mh, c'est bon… plus…,** supplie Trafalgar qui ne fait que se trémousser sur le lit dans l'attente d'être pénétré.

 **_ Doc' je…- T'es sur que j-,** le sabreur ne trouve pas les mots pour arrêter leur ébat. Il en a surement autant envie que ce Noiraud et pourtant, il essaie de calmer ses ardeurs. De ne pas froisser ce médecin qui n'est pas dans son état normal. Il ne veut pas se le mettre définitivement à dos quand il reprendra ses esprits. **Bon sang, t'as pas intérêt à regretter Doc'.**

Le râle dit, Zoro attrape l'une des fine cheville de cet ébène pour le tirer vers lui. A Lui.  
Ensuite, il prend le relai de ce Noiraud qui essaie de se donner du plaisir seul et cognant son propre sexe contre l'intimité de ce chirurgien, il ne voit rien d'autre que de l'empressement et de l'envie dans le regard acier.  
Il pénètre sans trop de mal cet anneau lubrifié et donnant un à-coup monstre pour y rentrer en une seule fois, il vol un gémissement à un Noiraud qui accroche les draps et se mord la lèvre.  
Law n'a jamais ressenti autant de plaisir et il demande à ce Vert de recommencer. De le faire plus fort encore. De le prendre sans retenu.  
Les hanches de l'ébène sont agrippées et d'autres coups de reins apparaissent. Plus fort et plus violent. Plus intrusif encore. A couper le souffle pourtant bien présent.  
Et les déhanchés sont présent durant de longues minutes. Des minutes demandeuses et aguicheuses. Remplies de bestialité et de tremblement.

 **_ Ah Zoro-ya~ en-core… hn~,** soupir difficilement Trafalgar en accrochant l'avant-bras de celui-ci. En ayant les yeux humides et le souffle erratique. **…Plus… nh~ plus fort** , gémit-il alors que son argent réussit à capter l'attention d'un Roronoa définitivement sous le joug de celui-ci.

N'y tenant plus, Zoro tend sa main vers le visage parfait de ce chirurgien et lui agrippe les lèvres pour un baiser des plus généreux et indécent.  
Les dernières barrières du bretteur brisées, il réquisitionne la bouche de cet ébène couvert de luxure et le fait se cambrer sans ménagement. Il met ce docteur sens dessus-dessous et l'envahit de baiser invasif. De coup de rein destructeur. De caresse frissonnante. Le Roronoa ne fait que marquer cette peau bronzée et pendre tout ce qu'il peut.  
Law –lui-, ne fait que jouir encore et encore. Cela l'épuise et pourtant, il n'est toujours pas rassasié. Son ventre ne fait que se nouer et sa tête n'est qu'en demande de sexe. Il ne veut pas céder ce Vert. Il veut qu'il continue à lui donner du plaisir. Encore, encore et encore.  
Et cela dure… . Le Roronoa jouit également et quand il a besoin d'un peu de répit ce sont ses mains qui prennent le relai. Ses doigts. Sa bouche. Sa langue.

 **_ Zoro-ya~ je~ … Mh…, embrasse-moi…~ plus** , gémit Law avec quelques larmes aux bords des yeux. **Ici, encore ici…~ pénètre-moi,** se trémousse-t-il tout en se masturbant. **Zoro-ya~, vient ici…,** marmonne-t-il alors qu'il lève ses fesses au ciel et que sa tête se retrouve contre un matelas. **Prend-moi… mh… han !**

Une fois de plus, Zoro donne ce que l'autre demande et laissant sa verge envahir l'intimité palpitante du médecin, il lui agrippe par la même occasion les bras et le redresse.  
Ses aller-et-venu à l'intérieur du chirurgien sont durs et envahissants –tout ce qui plait à Law pour le moment- tandis que ses mains, elles, récupèrent un cou puis une tête pour pouvoir embrasser ce même chirurgien qui demande tout autre chose. De l'attention et un peu de douceur.  
Cambré au maximum et gémissant de nouveau de tout son cœur, Trafalgar suit chaque mouvement et tient entre ses doigts fins le poignet de ce bretteur.  
C'est bon, tellement bon selon lui. Il aime sentir ces bras autour de lui alors qu'en temps normal, il déteste être approché. Il en veut plus… et pourtant, il semble fatigué. Complètement épuisé et il est aussi certains que la drogue s'atténue. Qu'elle disparait doucement. …Ah, ce n'est pas grave… c'est bon. Ce Roronoa est doué et embrasse très bien.  
Law jouit de nouveau sur les draps alors même que ce bretteur envahit ses entrailles et se laissant tomber sur la couverture souillée, il essaie de respirer de nouveau.

 **_ Zoro-ya~,** marmonne ce chirurgien qui accroche encore un peu ce bras qui ne lui appartient pas.

Puis juste après ce gémissement, Law s'endort. Épuisé et reput.  
Au-dessus de lui, le bretteur se retire de l'intimité du Noiraud et glissant sur le côté, il examine la situation et recouvert son ainé d'un drap.  
Ses doigts attirés viennent caresser le visage endormit du médecin et se laissant lui aussi, tomber sur le lit, il ferme les yeux un moment et se cache quelque peu de la plaide.

 **_ Doc', c'était super pis… t'étais vraiment mignon.** Soupir le bretteur dans un fin sourire.

Il ferme les yeux à son tour et s'endort.  
L'un comme l'autre ont besoins de reprendre des forces et de récupérer de leur sport intensif. Certes Chopper tentera d'entrer dans la pièce mais il ne tombera que sur une porte verrouillée avec la clef à l'intérieur de la serrure.  
Et au fil du temps, les deux se rapprocheront pour finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'un parce qu'il a besoin de chaleur, l'autre parce qu'il a ressenti le besoin de resserrer quelque chose.

 **.**

Dans la nuit, Trafalgar s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête et une agréable chaleur. Pendant un instant, il avait été tenté de rester dans ce lit puis ses souvenirs étaient revenus. Doucement. Sans se presser. Avec une pointe d'anxiété.  
Il s'était senti poisseux par la suite à cause de sa propre sueur et de tous ces fluides qui lui collaient à la peau. Puis ce médecin s'était senti coupable vis-à-vis de ce bretteur endormit à ses côtés.  
Il l'avait forcé à faire des tas de chose et- Non, impossible d'y repenser correctement. Peu importe comme il le voyait et la drogue qu'il avait respiré, tout était entièrement de sa faute.  
Alors, il s'était discrètement éclipsé après avoir remis ses vêtements puis une fois sur le pont, il avait pris la direction des bains.  
Ce chirurgien avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir récupéré toute sa mémoire mais rien de bien important ne pouvait être omis, il en était certain.  
Et voilà que le lendemain, après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner sur le pouce, il s'enferme dans l'infirmerie et attend patiemment sur le tabouret qu'un autre docteur s'amène pour demander quelques explications.

 **_ Tony-ya~, je t'attendais.** Annonce l'ébène en suivant du regard le petit renne.

 **_ Trafalgar-kun, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? En quoi puis-je t'aider ?** Se réjouit déjà le jeune animal en prenant place à son tour.

 **_ Sur quoi travailles-tu ces temps-ci ? Tu peux en parler ?** Questionne Law sans réellement laisser le choix de la réponse.

 **_ J'ai plusieurs projets mais en ce moment, je travaille sur une molécule capable de stimuler la libido.** **C'est une commande spéciale que j'aimerais terminer rapidement. C'est pour un couple que j'ai rencontré avant qu'on fasse alliance. Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble ?**

 **_ J'aimerais plutôt que tu mettes des étiquettes sur tes tubes a essaie, Tony-ya~. De mauvaises choses pourraient se produire** , insinue Trafalgar non sans froncer les sourcils.

 **_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Rien n'est toxique mais il pourrait y avoir des effets in-désirés durant quelques heures.**

 **_ Tu es médecin n'est-ce pas Tony-ya~ alors tu devrais te montrer plus prudent et mieux protéger les expériences qui doivent l'être. Par exemple mettre des bouchons de protection sur ceux aux effluves dangereuses ou mettre une tête de mort sur ceux qui sont toxiques.** Explique peut-être un peu méchamment le Noiraud. Donner des conseils à un confrère n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais quand il est directement touché par les expériences d'autrui cela change.

 **_ Je…, il s'est passé quelque chose Trafalgar-kun ? …Je suis désolé.** Chopper s'excuse et cette chose donne un soupir silencieux à l'ébène.

 **_ Peu importe, je n'aurais pas dû dire les choses ainsi. Soit simplement plus prudent, compris.** Fini par soupirer Law en tapotant la tête du petit renne.

 **_ Évidemment, je suis médecin après tout.**

 **_ C'est vrai… et un bon de ce que j'ai pu voir.** Avoue Trafalgar pour complètement dissipé cette mise au point et grâce à ça, il réussit à flatter l'animal et le faire rougir.

 **_ Est-ce que tu veux m'aider à terminer le projet sur lequel je travaille ?**

 **_ Désolé mais je dois refuser, j'ai autre chose à faire et un livre à terminer. Une prochaine fois peut-être.** Salut le chirurgien de la mort en sortant de la pièce pour en trouver une autre.

Sur le pont, Law ignore volontairement le Mugiwara qui se jette sur lui –du moins dans sa direction-, ensuite, il omet de répondre à l'Archéologue du groupe pour grimper jusqu'à la vigie.  
Son comportement n'est pas suspect ou autre, il est habituel si on connait le personnage puis là, devant la porte qui lui fait face, il hésite à entrer. Doit-il frapper ou entrer directement ? Peut-il seulement avoir un comportement normal après les événements passés ?  
Une grande respiration est prise puis Trafalgar passe la porte et observe les yeux. Il remarque immédiatement le Vert en compagnie de ses poids et d'un pas franc et direct, le Noiraud s'approche à bonne distance de son cadet.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~ est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant ?** Demande l'ébène en croisant le regard de celui-ci.

 **_ Je pensais pas que tu te montrerais devant moi si vite, Doc'.** S'arrête le bretteur en s'approchant du médecin qui fait maintenant alliance avec eux. Puis, voilà que Zoro tend sa main pour l'approcher du visage de son ainé.

 **_ Que tentes-tu de faire Roronoa-ya~ ?** Soupir Law en éloignant cette main de sa joue. **Il faut que je t'explique ce qui s'est passé hier, tu m'écoutes.**

 **_ Hier…, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.** Avoue le sabreur qui s'assoit sur le canapé.

 **_ Exact, à cause des expériences de Tony-ya~ je me suis retrouvé sous l'influence de l'une de ses substances et je dirais qu'à l'aide de tes mains et autre chose…, tu m'as aidé à retrouver mes esprits.** Explique le médecin très rationnellement **. Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé sur certaines choses et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devrait mettre ses expériences en sécurité. De ce fait, merci de n'avoir parlé de ça à personne et d'avoir renvoyé Cuisinier-ya~ hier.**

 **_ C'était quel genre de produit ?** Essaie de savoir Zoro en continuant de scruter ce médecin qui l'aguiche bien malgré-lui.

 **_ Un …aphrodisiaque. Maintenant, ne te préoccupe de rien. Je t'ai poussé à faire des choses plus ou moins répugnantes et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Oublie tout d'hier et n'y pense plus Roronoa-ya~. …Ce n'était qu'une erreur, rien de plus, crois-moi.** Parle Trafalgar tandis qu'il préfère tourner le dos à son interlocuteur.

 **_ Tu ne m'as forcé à rien Doc' et ne plus y penser est difficile.** Répond Zoro alors qu'il se lève pour se rapprocher du Noiraud.

 **_ Pourquoi ça ?** Saisit l'ébène qui remarque son cadet très près de lui. Peut-être un peu trop.

 **_ Parce qu'hier quand cet abruti de cook est venu et qu'il t'a approché, j'ai pas aimé. Parce que j'ai adoré voir ta tête en pleine extase. T'étais adorable Doc',** ne peut s'empêcher de dire le Vert alors qu'une nouvelle fois sa main agrippe et reste sur la nuque du chirurgien.

 **_ Ne raconte pas des choses aussi bizarres et ne fait pas comme si on partageait quelque chose.** Marmonne bassement Law comme s'il peut être entendu d'oreilles indiscrètes.

 **_ Mais on partage un truc et ça me plait bien. Ça me dérangerait pas de recommencer d'ailleurs… .** Murmure sur le même ton le bretteur qui laisse sa main cajoler une nuque frissonnante, il le sent.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme idioties ? Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement et de- …Roronoa-ya~ ?** Souffle Law tandis qu'il voit son cadet approcher un peu plus. Ce visage bien plus près du sien.

 **_ Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser Law ?** S'exclame le bretteur tout à fait sérieusement et avec un éclat dans le regard. Brillant et envieux.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Évidemment que tu ne peux pas. Ce qui s'est passé était à cause d'un médicament, rien de plus. J'aurais pu le faire avec n'importe qui sur ce bateau et c'est tombé sur toi, voilà tout. Maintenant éloigne-toi et ne me to- !**

Law n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa bouche se fait accaparer par une autre. Avec autorité et conviction.  
Sous l'effet de surprise, le docteur n'amorce aucun geste et laisse ses lèvres se faire maltraiter doucereusement. C'est câlin et sucré. Puis et alors que Zoro tente d'approfondir le baiser, il se fait arrêter par deux mains plaquées sur son torse.

 **_ Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à faire ce genre de chose, crétin de Zoro-ya~ !**

 **_ Ouais, je sais. Et pour te répondre, t'aurais pu coucher avec n'importe qui hier, c'est vrai mais, c'est toi qui m'a choisi il me semble. T'aurais pu sauter le cook mais t'as rien fait, tu t'es retenue et tu as tenté de faire bonne figure face à lui. Ensuite quand il a disparu, t'es revenu vers moi et tu m'as sauté dessus. …Consciemment ou pas, tu m'as choisi alors je pense que tu vas devoir prendre tes responsabilités**. Sourit Zoro qui laisse ses mains s'emmêler avec les mèches sombres de son ainé.

 **_ Mes responsabilités ? Tu as été assez idiot pour céder à mes avances que je sache.** Se défend le médecin qui essaie de repousser son assaillant non pas avec son fruit mais bel et bien avec ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre.

 **_ Tu veux que j'te dise quoi, tu as tenté la mauvaise personne.** Sourit de nouveau le sabreur qui essaie de gagner contre cet acier scintillant.

 **_ Tsk, …pourquoi es-tu si bavard tout à coup ?**

 **_ J'en sais rien, c'est surement toi qui m'donnes envie de parler, va savoir Doc'.** Répond simplement le second des Mugiwara. **…Pourquoi tu ne rougirais pas pour moi maintenant ?**

 **_ Quoi ? Tu te fous d'moi ? Ne prend pas tes aises sous prétextes qu'une chose s'est passé entre nous. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, rien de plus.** Se défend une nouvelle fois Trafalgar alors qu'il se retrouve coincé contre le mur.

 **_ Tu me l'as déjà dit ça mais j'y crois pas vraiment. Tu veux que j'te prouve que tu te mens à toi-même Doc' ?** Soupir Zoro avec de l'assurance à revendre. En sachant pertinemment ce qu'il veut. En voulant re-gouter cette peau halée.

 **_ Je veux que tu ne parles de ça à personne et que tu oublies ce que tu as pu voir. Pis, je ne savais pas que tu étais tourné vers ce genre de chose Zoro-ya~ alors désolé mais va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.** Se montre ferme le médecin alors même que son adversaire ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Même en le poussant.

 **_ T'es mignon Doc', personne ne peut dire le contraire et malheureusement pour toi, t'es à mon gout alors j'vais pas aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre quand tu es juste là…, à côté de moi.** Soupir le Roronoa en frappant le mur au côté du visage du médecin de sa main. **Ça m'ferait chier que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir tes côtés adorables quand tu prends ton pied et j'vais te prouver que tu ne m'as pas choisi au hasard.**

 **_ Je ne t'ai jamais choisi pour quoi que ce soit Zoro-ya~.** Siffle le Noiraud non sans froncer les sourcils.

 **_ Fait pas ça, quand tu me rejettes comme ça, ça m'excites.** Se vante presque le plus jeune dans un rictus malsain, sexy ou vicieux.

 **_ Espèce de chien en rut.**

 **_ Ouais, c'est ta faute.**

 **_ Détraqué.**

 **_ J'assume si c'est pour t'avoir Doc'.**

 **_ Pervers.**

 **_ J'avoue… .** Lance-t-il dans ce même rictus alors que son visage redevient sérieux quelques secondes plus tard. **Si tu te défends comme ça Law, j'vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te ré-embrasser.**

 **_ Tuer ou maltraiter un membre de l'alliance que j'ai créé serait mal-vu donc, j'essaie de contrôler mes pulsions meurtrières.** Crache l'ébène qui se retrouve dans ses derniers retranchements. En réalité, il croit apprécier cette joute verbale et cette ambiance étrange qui s'instaure entre eux.

 **_ Meurtrière, j'y crois pas trop,** soupir gentiment le Roronoa qui, il y a encore un quart d'heure de ça, était sur le point de commencer son entrainement matinal. **Je vais t'embrasser maintenant.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. C'est comme ça qu'on dit non ?  
En tout cas, c'est que fait ce bretteur qui prend de droit les lèvres du chirurgien pour ensuite, jouer avec cette langue qu'il sait câline et adoratrice de ces jeux-là.  
La main cramponnée aux mèches corbeaux et l'autre attiré par la taille fine de son partenaire Zoro prend les rênes de leur échange et essaie de faire abdiquer son ainé. Néanmoins, Law se défend bien et comme précédemment, au lieu d'utiliser son fruit, il s'aide de ses mains pour se défaire du Roronoa.  
Enfin c'est ce qu'il prétend. En réalité, il veut juste avoir le dessus et montrer à cet abruti Vert qu'il n'est pas celui qui commande leur étrange relation qui se profile à l'horizon.  
D'un coup bien placé, Trafalgar réussi à pousser son cadet sur le sofa rouge et de son air supérieur, il le fixe de son regard méprisant et hautain à souhait. …Jusqu'à l'enjambé et se poser à califourchon sur les cuisses de Zoro.

 **_ Très bien Zoro-ya~, si tu veux une chose de ce genre, on va jouer selon mes règles. Est-ce que ça te va ?** Sourit malicieusement le médecin en laissant ses longs doigts jouer distraitement avec la mâchoire de l'autre.

 **_ Si je peux avoir ce que je veux…, ouais.** Avoue facilement le cadet en accrochant vivement la taille de Law.

 **_ Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Maintenant…,** sourit un peu plus Trafalgar en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Roronoa qu'il tient encore, **médite sur ce que tu viens de faire et essaie de savoir quand on pourra rejouer ensemble.**

La phrase terminée, Trafalgar claque la porte de la vigie et laisse le Roronoa seul.  
Celui-ci d'ailleurs, tellement estomaqué par les mots du Noiraud ne répond rien et se retrouve comme un con assis dans ce canapé.  
Puis, un sourire lui prend. Radieux et splendide. Il passe une main sur son visage et Zoro revient sur ses pieds plus heureux que jamais et confiant. Il n'a pas eu de rejet, même un accord et il compte bien répondre aux pseudos interrogations que ce médecin lui a posées.  
Si on lui avait dit qu'en faisant alliance avec l'équipage de Heart, il allait se trouver un partenaire de jeu à son gout et alléchant, il n'y aurait pas cru. Et il compte profiter de cette alliance jusqu'au bout… et même plus si le cœur lui en dit.

… .

* * *

 **Terminé!**

Vous allez me dire, encore un ZoLaw et je vais vous répondre, ils sont toujours mon coup de coeur donc, on ne dit rien sur ça d'accord!? On peut aussi dire que c'est PWP, slash mais bon..., ça importe peu n'est-ce pas!

Maintenant, j'attends de vous que vous souhaitez un "joyeux anniversaire" à notre Marimo préféré si ce n'est pas déjà fait!

 **Bisous!**


End file.
